People use various modes of advertisement for promoting their business or sponsored activities. Traditional forms of advertising include word-of-mouth, placing an advertisement in a newspaper, placing an advertisement in a magazine and/or placing an advertisement on a billboard. However, traditional modes of advertising may not reach as broad of a group of people as desired or a particular targeted group of people by the person placing the advertisement. As such, people are developing new modes of advertising to reach a broad or targeted audience which requires less effort on the part of the audience to view the advertisement.
Accordingly, new modes of advertising are desired.
Further, to show support of a sporting team, school, or the like, streamers of representative colors or pennants with names as desired may be flown on a vehicle, in particular as the vehicle proceeds to an event for the team, school or the like. Accordingly, new and interesting display means are sought.